Ball valves are often subjected to extremely high pressures and temperatures in the various processes where they are used. Leaking past seals associated with the rotatable closure members present operational issues. The tendency for valves to leak increases under conditions of high pressure and high temperature, which is known to occur in service valves which operate through a wide range of temperatures.